


Childhood Memories

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: 12 Days of Starmora [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Imagination, Memories, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Eleventh day in the "12 Days of Starmora" Challenge on Tumblr! Prompt: Childhood memories.





	Childhood Memories

“Peter,” Gamora looked at him flatly in the moonlight as they lay side by side in her cramped bunk, “I didn’t have any childhood memories of the holidays.” He smiled ashamed,

“Right sorry,” she touched his hands, her fingers gently tracing over his knuckles as they were folded across his belly. “No…” he paused, thinking. In the background his soft Terran music hummed about heaven and earth singing, and sounding joy. It was dark but for the stars above and the whir of the engines. “You do have holiday memories!” He sat up, eagerly facing her. “Your parents took you and Nebula sledding every wintertime!” She stared at him, confused. “Yeah, yeah, yeah!” He scooted close to her, his hands gently messaging over her hips as she too sat up. In the dim light off the stars his eyes gleamed as he spun the memory. “They took you sledding every wintertime to that large hill behind your home, remember?” 

“Yes,” she smiled, playing along. It was a nice image. 

“Now! Your father didn’t stress diplomacy but he did stress the importance of the perfect sled. Yours was like a toboggan, long and skinny made from the trees of the Rvad Plum. Gamora couldn’t help at squeeze his hand and roll her hips closer to him. He put his legs around her as she sat facing him in his lap. She’d told him long ago about the Rvad Plum trees on Zobaria. He didn’t think he’d remember. 

“Nebula’s was rounded. And your mother,” Peter spoke fast, the way he did when he got excited. The excitement rubbed off and now Gamroa imagined herself as a small girl, Nebula beside her, traipsing a large hill with her parents and sleds in tow. “Your mother always went down the hill first, testing it to make sure it was fast enough, though it could really never be too fast for you!” He poked her nose playfully. “Up and down you and Nebula went, run after run, after run. Sometimes the two of you went down at the same time together or one on each sled holding hands until the speed pulled you apart!” He continued on, dreaming up this memory but so vivid it was in her mind that she cemented it there, forming it. She could see her parent’s faces as they pushed her down the hill, could feel the cold wind Peter described whipping at her face. She laughed as he talked. “Nebula usually got tired first but you never got done! You begged your mom to take you again and again!!!” 

“I did!” She exclaimed, Peter laughed grabbing her shoulders. 

“Your mom agreed to go down with you while your dad took Nebula back. Your mom gave you the largest push she’d ever given and whoosh! Down you went!” He leapt forward, arms around her and stood, spinning her around. Gamora threw her head back as her stomach spun. A momentous laughed erupted from her as Peter finally settled her down. She looked at him, heart full of warmth. 

“Yes,” she said softly, leaning into him. “I do remember that.” He grinned back and kissed her deeply as they fell back on to the bed.


End file.
